A Fresh Start
by AriandEzra
Summary: A little one-shot about Aria and Ezra's last class together! In preparation for this week's episode! Read and Review :D


**Hey Everyone! Don't worry; I haven't completely forgotten about my other stories! It's just that it's gotten hectic with finals and my trip to Denver this coming Friday, so I haven't really had the time to buckle down and write a chapter! Therefore, I'm giving you all this little one shot, plot idea credited to sburke94, to hold you over :)**

**Summary: Aria and Ezra during class on Ezra's last day at Rosewood. Yeah, It's pretty straightforward :)**

* * *

><p><em>All I can do is promise you forever and expect the same in return.<em>

By leaving Rosewood High, Ezra Fitz was promising forever to Aria Montgomery. Unlike most 22 year old men, he wasn't afraid at the prospect of forever. In fact, he was more than ready to begin forever with Aria. By leaving, he could ensure them a normal, or as normal as possible, relationship. No more sneaking around, no more using Spencer as an alibi. Just a normal "Hey Mom! I'm going to Ezra's." Well, if Ella could tolerate something like that coming from her 16, soon to be 17 year old daughter's mouth.

So, on the final day of his first teaching job, Ezra wanted time to think. He booked the library classroom and had each of the students go pick out a short story from the array of choices and write about it. Each student sat individually at a desk, pen and paper in front of them. Ezra sat down at the little makeshift desk in the front of the room, and pretended to look busy. He arranged a few papers, scribbled a few things on some paper, but he really didn't need any work to be graded. While trying to look busy, he snuck a few looks at Aria. In contrast to the other students who looked thoughtfully at their paper, but no words had be written down, she was writing furiously. Her brow was furrowed and eyes scrunched slightly, her concentrated expression that made his heart skip a beat. She was too adorable for her own good.

She was also too stubborn for her own good. He had meant everything he said that last Saturday when she had arrived in his apartment. He meant the thing about how he felt when he'd see her every Saturday morning, and how he never thought about anyone when they were together. The only regret he had was that he was still in love with Jackie when he first met Aria. But none of that mattered to him anymore; Aria was his world.

A sigh escaped Ezra's lips. They hadn't been able to talk all that much afterwards. She avoided every offer to stop by the apartment, and after a while, he stopped asking. _It's better to give her some space. She'll come around. I know Aria, I love Aria. She always does. _

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday was short, today is flying by, tomorrow won't be enough... how about forever?<em>

It was true. For Aria Montgomery, every day this week felt like it had flown. There couldn't be enough time left; there wasn't enough time left. At the end of the day, Ezra would be turning in his chalk and eraser, and would be moving onto the high standard of a white board and Expo markers at Hollis.

When Ezra had given them the assignment to work quietly in the library, she couldn't have been more excited. Not that she showed it, of course, but the expression was there. Aria selected a book containing short stories to analyze and made her way to the desk. She began to read and then her pen found the paper and she began to write. Except, her thoughts got the best of her, and when she went back to proofread the first few paragraphs, it wasn't about the short story at all. It was about Ezra.

Sure, she had been stubborn the past few days with him, but she had finally made up her mind last night. She wanted to move on, and have forever with Ezra. He was giving up his job for her, showing he was willing to make things work. And if he was, so could she.

Aria, knowing this was the perfect opportunity, raised her hand in the air.

"Mr. Fitz? Could you come over and look at my paper so far?"

* * *

><p>Aria's voice pulled Ezra completely away from the task he finally settled into. He didn't mind giving her help though; he loved her writing and it gave an excuse to be closer to her.<p>

Whipping a chair around from the empty desk in front of Aria, Ezra sat down in front of her, even so that there was a close proximity to her face. "What is it, Aria?"

"Could you just…look this over for me, please?"

Unable to say no to his beautiful girlfriend, he took the paper from her hands and looked to down read her semi-script handwriting.

_There isn't much I can say besides I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being stubborn, I'm sorry for not listening. The truth is, I'm too afraid to lose you. You're my love, my soul mate, my other half. _

_But it seems like I'm pushing you away. And I've come to realize, that I can't do that anymore if I'm so petrified to lose you. _

_You are my everything; my world, my wake-up call in the morning, the last thing I think of before I go to sleep. I'm sorry if I've made you think otherwise. I'm willing to move past everything, and start from where we left off. I've thought about everything, and, you're right. None of that matter's anymore except you and I._

Aria's hazel eyes looked at him expectantly. He was still reading, his face covered in satisfaction. She was going to miss this; being so close to him everyday and stopping by the classroom after school. Spending free periods and some lunches with him.

But in exchange for it all, she was getting something much better. She was getting freedom to go outside 3B and hold Ezra's hand. She was getting the opportunity to stop in the middle of the street and kiss him.

Ezra finally looked up from the college ruled paper in front of his face.

"So, how was it?"

"Outstanding."

He took a little red pen from him pant pocket and wrote a few words down on the paper before getting up and going back to his desk.

_My place tonight? 5:30? I'll bring the take out home on the way from work. Text me yes or no. Don't worry Miss Montgomery, I won't confiscate your phone._

She quickly took out her phone and tapped in, "Yes, I'll be there. You know what I like for takeout :) xoxo."

She smiled to herself and stuffed the paper away in her satchel, and tore out a new sheet of paper to begin her actual work.

_It's time for a fresh start. _

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah! That's about it! Hope you enjoyed and please please please review!<strong>

**xoxo,**

**.soprano.**


End file.
